


I've No Language Left to Say It

by homoeroticsubtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Outsider, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticsubtext/pseuds/homoeroticsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can see how much Sam and Dean care for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've No Language Left to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. They are 100% my fault.

Charlie could see it. She could see the fierce worry in Sam's eyes whenever he spared even a glance in his brother's direction. She could almost taste the need that radiated off of him in sharp waves, but she swallowed it down. More than anything, she could hear it when he spoke. His voice was soaked and dripping with the want he felt. His voice caught in his throat, like he was constantly choking on the words Charlie knew Sam wanted to say.

"What I can do is fight it as long as I can, until..." Dean's voice broke through and trailed off, but he kept communicating with Sam in the language they wrote long before Charlie knew them. The language was written the day Dean pulled baby Sam out of the fire; the language was in the shape of Sam's dimples and the fierceness behind Dean's eyes. He was silently pleading with his little brother, begging for him to understand.

Sam's eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. "Until what?" he demanded, his voice cruel. "Tell me."

Charlie could see that Sam knew exactly what Dean's response would be.

"Until I watch you become a demon again?" His voice broke, his face contorting in pain, as if the simple action of just saying those words aloud caused him agony. "Until then?"

Dean looked slightly guilty at that but bit down on a response.

Sam's gaze turned soft and sad. "I can't do that," he paused, taking in a shaking breath. "I won't do that."

Sam slowly lifted his hand to Dean's face and, with shaking fingers, trailed it from Dean's temple to his cheek, where he held on, cradling his face in his palm. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and his face crumpled beneath the weight of Sam's gaze.

Charlie felt a sharp urge to turn away, like she was intruding on a moment far too intimate for brothers to be sharing.

She heard Sam's voice quiver for the first time. "I can't lose you, Dean." The way he said it, with so much sorrow and pain, made Charlie's heart ache.

Charlie could see the instant Dean's naked emotion closed down and was replaced with guarded eyes and a set mouth. "Really?" 

Sam must've seen it too, guilt creeping into his voice. "Yeah, really."

Sam looked like he was waiting for a punch to come, and it did, in the form of words that made no sense to Charlie but seemed to have an effect on Sam. "You change your mind on that? 'Cause that's not what you said last time."

"Oh come on, man. You know I didn't mean that," Sam replied, trying to play the situation off as nothing. Charlie could see the sincerity in his eyes, though.

"This is my cross to bear, Sam," Dean paused, searching Sam's eyes. "Mine."

With the last spoken word, Dean turned and left, mumbling something about food before shutting the door, closing the connection to Sam.

Charlie couldn't even look at Sam, with a lost look on his face, his hands trembling. 

"I thought it was you and me against the world," Charlie heard Sam whisper, though she wishes she hadn't because she can now feel a crippling ache in her heart.

-

Charlie and Sam had been researching for a while until Charlie decided to break the thick silence.

"What did Dean mean?" She paused to cock her head slightly to the side. "When he said you changed your mind?"

Sam looked up at her, his eyes startled. Charlie waited as he processed what she said before he chuckled and shut his laptop.

"So," Sam began and as he went on to tell Charlie about Dean going to great lengths to save Sam when he didn't want to be saved, she couldn't find that she was surprised in even the slightest. She could see the way Dean looked at Sam, even when she tries not to. She's only seen people look at each other like that in movies, like how Ron looks at Hermione. 

"I guess I really understand now that," Sam continued, "this is my life. I love it."

Sam paused to draw in a shuddering breath and Charlie noticed the slick wetness clinging to his eyelashes but said nothing. "I can't do it without my brother. I don't want to do it without my brother; and if he's gone, then I don't..." 

Charlie cut him off before he could break down in front of her, he deserved to maintain his dignity. "I got it. I do, Sam." 

Sam quickly brushed the pads of his fingers under his eyes and reopened his laptop, burying himself back into research.

And Charlie did get it. She could see how Sam looked at Dean, too.

-

After meeting the famous Castiel and spending the evening avoiding noticing Sam's concerned (for Dean, always for Dean) gaze, Charlie was tossing and turning in the room the boys said she could crash in. After half an hour of trying and failing to fall asleep, Charlie got out of bed with a groan. 

She padded around the bunker, seeking out the main room, where she left her iPod and headphones. She turned the volume up high and yanked her headphones on, playing one of her mellower sleep playlists. Gently bobbing her head to the music, she made her way back to her room.

She paused in front of Dean's bedroom door, considering. Charlie figured a late-night hug couldn't hurt any situation and may help bring up Dean's dampened spirits. She eagerly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Charlie stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and stunned, for a while before they noticed her. Sam was fucking fast and dirty into Dean, growling and chanting his brother's name. His hips snapped at a murderous pace against Dean's ass, his fingers coloring bruises where he gripped Dean's skin. Dean was not innocent in this, however. He met Sam, thrust for thrust, gasping and panting in rhythm. He arched his back into a position that seemed to give Sam better leverage.

His movements stuttered against Sam's when he caught sight of Charlie. She tried to stutter an apology out as she retreated from the doorway, her movements automatic and slow.

She heard Dean's voice, panicked and high pitched. "Dude. Get the fuck out of me. Jesus Christ." 

Charlie thinks Sam grumbled something back in response, but her mind is reeling. She was stumbling over her feet when two hands gripped her, holding her up. She was met with intense green eyes and a sheepish expression.

Dean gently removed Charlie's headphones and spared a glance at Sam, who was rushing to Dean's side. Charlie could see so much fondness and caring in that one glance that her whole world shifted back to where it was supposed to be. 

Charlie threw her head back and laughed so hard that her body shook. She laughed so hard that she stopped making sound and tears started to form in her eyes. When she calmed down, wiping her eyes and smiling wide, she met Dean's nervous gaze.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, looking concerned but slightly amused. Sam's guard was up, he stood close to Dean with hardened eyes and a clenched jaw.

Charlie looked between the two of them before letting her smile turn soft. "Who am I to judge what you guys do? I've seen some seriously messed up shit since I was a kid, and even more after I became a hunter." Charlie paused, thinking. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, even when you think no one is looking. I may not be some expert in the perfection of romance but I know true love when I see it."

Dean's ears were red and his head was low, embarrassment and guilt coloring his features. Sam looked proud and relieved, maybe even a little grateful. They were two halves of a whole, Charlie could tell, perfect soulmates. Its not their fault they happen to be brothers too.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for me for one day. Goodnight, bitches," Charlie dismissed herself, throwing a smile towards the boys as she hurried back to her room.

When she arrived there, she threw herself into packing everything. She knew she had to leave in the morning. It had become her priority to search until she finds a cure for the Mark, a cure for Dean. Nothing could shake the feeling that if they don't find a cure soon, either Sam or Dean would crack and the explosion that would ensue would be catastrophic. She needs to save them.

If she saves Dean, she saves Sam, too.


End file.
